parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Fluttershy played Penny in The Rescuers (RockoRules2008 Style) She is the Orphan Girl Fluttershy played Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) She is an Sailor Scout of the Moon Fluttershy played Tiana The Frog in The Princess and The Flying Animal She Is A Frog Fluttershy played Sally in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas She Is A Ragdoll Fluttershy played Odette in The Foxworth Princess She a Princess she meets Gumball and Mojo Mojo Fluttershy played Disgust in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) Fluttershy played Meg in Dumbocules She a tomboy woman Fluttershy played Swan Ode In The Pegasus Princess She is In Meets Tramp and In The Evil Spell of The Evil Rat Professor Ratigan turns Her into Pegasus Fluttershy played Thunderella in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Fluttershy played Lily in SpongeDumbo in "Simba's Valentines Day" and Snow White's Delivery Service and Snivy's Delivery Service Fluttershy played Jane Porter in Josezan Fluttershy played Jasmine in Dumboladdin and Joseladdin Fluttershy played as Nick Massi in Jersey Ponies Fluttershy (with the rest of main ponies and Spike) played an extra with Kimiko in Kimiko and The Beanstalk Fluttershy played Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-Style Female Horse in Kimikules She is disguised as female pegasus Fluttershy (with the rest of main ponies and Spike) played Raven in Teen Xiaolins She is the member of Teen Titans Fluttershy played Carlotta in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Fluttershy played Mrs. Judson in The Great Pegasus Detective She is a mouse Fluttershy (with the rest of main ponies and Spike) played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl Fluttershy played Ma in The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a meerkat Fluttershy played Ghoulia Yelps in Xiaolin High She is a female zombie Fluttershy played Jenny in Roary & Company Fluttershy played Cylindria in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures and Mission ImTwilightable! She is a Pink Girl with Red Glasses Fluttershy played Butler in Trixie and the Ghostly Adventures and Mission ImTrixieable! She is a ghost Fluttershy played Dawn in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island (RebeccaTheSorceress' Version) She is a Kind-Hearted Nature-Loving Contestant, Who is a Sorceress and reads other people's Auras. Fluttershy played Lee Lee in Doctor N. Gin's Laboratory She is Dee Dee and Mee Mee's Best Friend. Fluttershy played Bruce Banner in The Incredible Saddle Rager She is a former scientist infected with gamma radiation that makes her turn into a monster. Fluttershy played Dragon in Simba (Shrek) She is a Dragon and Donkey's Girlfriend Fluttershy played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Kyle Pan Fluttershy played The Magic Carpet in Dribbleladdin and Grooveladdin She is a Magic Flying Carpet Fluttershy played Shenzi in The Cat King (Santiago Style) She is a hyena Fluttershy played Baby Bop in Mario & Friends She is a Green Dinosuar Gallery Fluttershy ID S1E17.png Fluttershy.png char_20201.jpg|Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic char_101000.jpg|Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls char_131758.jpg|Fluttershy in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Gala Fluttershy Fluttershy in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Girls Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:Discord and Fluttershy Category:Tiny Pop Characters Category:Pegasuses Category:Perissodactyls Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters who have stage fright Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls Category:Shy Characters Category:Flower and Fluttershy Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Petit and Fluttershy Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:1999 births Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Cartmans Ohanas Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:The Woobies Category:Annoying Characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters